


Birthday Wishes

by Breyito



Series: What If...? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Steve Rogers broke it, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt (?) Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's Steve's brithday doesn't mean he is gonna get everything he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this on the fly. I had completely forgotten about Steve's birthday, tbh. And when I searched for works I found a bunch of 'happy bday steve' that made me really angry; so I decided to write one of my own. But I didn't want to ruin the fun so I didn't publish it the 4th; alas, I'm doing it now.  
> This time I've acknowledged Steve's pain as well, but this is still a Tony-centric fic, so... ^^  
> Also, I had never planned on this being on my series, but well...  
> Hope you like it, and as always, any mistakes please let me know.  
> BTW, I know that pretty much everything I've published so far makes it seem like I hate Bucky, but I don't. I like him a lot! I'm mad at Steve, and Tony is mad at Steve, and Bucky was the catalyst, so... I'll adress this in future works, don't panic xD

Today is the Nation’s birthday.

4th of July.

The birthday of a man who was once called Captain America.

His ex-lover.

His ex-leader.

A traitor.

A fugitive.

A goddamn _liar_.

The thing is; he won’t stop calling. The fucking flip phone has been ringing the whole day. Every hour, like clockwork, which had eased Tony’s concern about Rogers calling for a legitimate reason, an emergency or something.  

Then finally, at 11:50 pm, Tony answers. He has no idea why he does it, but he does it anyway.

“Should I be wishing you a happy birthday, Rogers?” He starts, dry as sand.

“ _Tony, you answered_.” Rogers sighs, sounding relieved and happy.

 “Yeah, about that, I don’t know why I did it; so I’m just gonna hang up now…”

“ _No, wait!_ ” Yells the blond, interrupting before Tony can end the call “ _Let’s talk for a while, okay? I’ve missed you voice._ ” He says it the way he used to, when he was away on a mission and they couldn’t see each other. Tony feels the urge to punch him in the face, just then.

“Well, you _could_ have stayed and faced the consequences of your actions, like the good man you pretend to be; but you run away with your Bucky, so…” At first, Tony tries saying it like a joke, but he can’t keep it up, so he settles for saying it with the heaviest sarcasm he can muster in one sentence.

“ _You know it wasn’t like that Tony_.” Rogers sighs.

“Really? Refresh my memory, then. Did you or did you not left me to die in an isolated HYDRA base in the middle of fucking nowhere to escape with your first love?” Tony asks rhetorically; full of scorn.

“ _Tony_ -” Rogers starts.

“Did you or did you not blame me for the Raft incarceration, even though you dragged in Clint, Wanda and Scott, who were safe and removed from our problems; because you needed more pawns to sacrifice? Even though that was Ross, and even though I allowed you to break them out?” He carries on.

“ _Listen_ , _Ton_ -” The blond tries again.

“Did you or did you not ignore my words at the Airport, and make our family fight each other, tearing us apart and breaking any trust between us?” He chokes out, brown eyes a bit shiny.

“ _Please_ -”

“Did you or did you not spit in my face when I practically _sold my soul_ to get the UN to agree to give Barnes a second chance; because you couldn’t bother to see beyond your _righteousness_?” Tony spits out the last word, like it disgusts him.

There is only silence for about a minute, and Tony is about to hang up, when Rogers talks again.

“ _I’ve missed you so much, honey_ ” he starts, completely disregarding everything the brunet said. “ _I know you don’t believe me, but I do. I miss your smile,_ -”

“What-”

“ _I miss the warmth of you next to me at night-_ ”

“Rog-” Now it’s the blond the one that won’t shut up.

“ _I miss those big doe eyes and how they shone for me-_ ”

“ _Rogers-_ ”

“ _I miss the way you called my name when you were about to-_ ”

“ _Steve!_ ” Tony yells. Tony is losing it. He can sense the way his heart still accelerates for that bastard. He wants to believe this so, so much; believe that Steve misses him as much as he misses the blond. He can feel as his heart starts to ache at the anguish in those words. “Don’t you dare say those things to me. You are the one who ruined everything, the one who left me behind. You showed me and the world that our relationship was meant next to nothing to you.” But he is not ready to feel sympathy towards the blond; right now he can only focus on his own pain and the vicious need of making Steve _suffer_.

“ _That’s not true! Believe me, I **love** you. I’d give my **life** to hear you say you love me again_.”

“I _don’t care_! I am done believing you!” Screams the brunet, almost out of breath.

Silence sets in once again; but not for long.

“ _It’s still my birthday, Tony, isn’t it?_ ” Asks the blond. Tony looks at his watch; it’s 11:59 pm.

“…Yes.” He answers, reluctantly.

“ _Then let me have a wish_.” The blond’s voice is full of hope. He is sure Steve will ask something heart wrenching in that voice of his that makes everyone wants to please him.

 “You got your wish. And it was him.” He ends the call.

But Tony is way past the stage of falling for Rogers’ tricks.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a kudos, a comment, an idea...  
> I love the conversations I have with you <3
> 
> Kisses


End file.
